À qui la faute ?
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Je le dis haut et fort, tout ça c'est la faute de Derek Hale.


**Bonjour bonjour**

 **aujourd'hui** **je vous offre un petit OS, écrit comme ça pour un petit défi lancé par un ami.**

 **''raconte comment tu es devenu un loup-garou et ce que tu vis depuis''**

 **J'ai décidé de tourner ça en version Teen wolf, avec Stiles. et un petit fond de Sterek... bien entendu sinon c'est pas cool. En plus, c'est du récit de Stiles.. ça mélange un peu les idées, les choses, les moments... de la dispersion.. On ne change pas Stiles quand même.**

 **Le texte est à moi, la cover est à moi... Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, les persos non plus.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je le dis haut et fort, tout ça c'est la faute de Derek Hale. Comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas Derek Hale ? C'est le loup-garou ultra sexy et méga grognon. Le bêta-oméga, ou oméga-bêta… Parfois il est carrément solitaire, donc oméga, et parfois il aide Scott, mon meilleur ami, l'alpha, il est donc bêta. Derek est compliqué et il est mon petit ami. Vous voyez le tableau ? Et donc c'est de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne si je suis devenu un lycanthrope.

Je vous explique.

Derek et moi… - sérieux, j'adore pouvoir dire Derek et moi- … on sortait ensemble depuis trois semaines. J'étais content, lui ça avait l'air qu'il l'était aussi.

Vous savez ce que c'est la jalousie ? Je suppose que oui. Cette brûlure dans le cœur qui semble vous tuer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Voilà, ben moi je suis jaloux, très jaloux, mais je vous jure que ce n'est rien comparé à Derek. Derek est jaloux et comme c'est un loup-garou, ça n'arrange pas les choses. Et Scott aussi est jaloux. Vous vous demandez ce que Scott vient faire entre Derek et moi hein ? … Noooon, pas ça! Vous avez l'esprit mal placé, mon dieu…

Donc, Derek et moi, on sortait ensemble depuis trois semaines. On avait prévu de pas l'annoncer tout de suite à la meute de Scott, ni même à Scott et oh bon sang, encore moins à mon père. Le shérif de Beacon Hills quand même. Remarquez, il aurait été vendeur au market du coin de la rue, que je ne lui aurais quand même pas dit que je sortais avec Derek Hale. Un homme. Un loup-garou. Six ans plus vieux que moi, son adorable et gentil fils, unique, de 17 ans… à peine.

Bref, on voulait garder cette relation secrète pour diverses raisons et aussi pour l'annoncer le jour où on serait ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, ou plusieurs années… histoire que ça passe bien, quoi.

* * *

On était réunis au loft de Derek - Ouais, mon petit ami a un loft trop classe- avec la meute et on devait se disperser dans Beacon Hills pour une histoire de recherche d'indices sur Peter Hale qui se serait enfoui d'Eichen House. Des rumeurs donc, rien de fondé. Scott était là, debout au milieu de la pièce et il a dit :

\- Kira et moi ferons équipe, Mason et Liam iront ensemble et Lydia et Stiles, vous irez ensemble.

Et Derek a grogné. Un son qui semblait sortir du plus profond de son être. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Pourtant je suis plutôt expert en loup-garou maintenant. J'ai frémis… il se passait un truc qui allait pas me plaire. Faut savoir que Lydia est la fille dont j'ai été amoureux plus de dix ans, normal que Derek ne voyait pas notre binôme de recherche d'un très bon œil. Scott s'est étonné de la ''rébellion'' de mon loup.

\- Un problème Derek ? a demandé mon best friend, un peu lent sur les bords parfois.

Ça se sentait qu'il y avait un problème, pas besoin de poser la question.

\- Stiles vient avec moi.

Mon loup a claqué ça comme ça. Sans me demander mon avis. C'était un ordre, pas une suggestion.

\- Tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de la meute, Derek. Tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire. Stiles ira avec Lydia.

\- Tu veux mettre deux humains ensemble alors que mon oncle psychopathe est peut-être dans la nature ? Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui t'a mordu et qui a mordu Lydia. C'est trop dangereux pour Stiles, il vient avec moi.

Scott s'est approché de Derek et l'a défié du regard. Sauf que mon Derek n'est pas du genre à être impressionné par un ado, même s'il est un alpha. Y a eu un long, très long, échange de regards entre eux. Ça avançait pas les choses ni le temps. Lydia m'a jeté un regard, puis elle a pointé Derek avec son doigt et m'a sourit, complice. Je pense qu'elle avait compris ce que Scott essayait de comprendre. J'ai dit que Scott est lent, et c'est vrai. Il était planté à quelques pas de Derek et je sais de source sûre que Derek avait mon odeur sur lui… ben oui, on s'était genre un peu embrassé avant que la meute n'arrive au loft. Si Scott avait été plus attentif, il aurait comprit avant de…

\- Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi Derek. C'est quand même ton oncle qui court, peut-être, dans les bois. Ton ONCLE que tu as aidé à un moment donné. Je ne te laisserai pas lui livrer mon émissaire sur un plateau.

Derek s'est penché vers Scott et lui as montré les dents. Mauvaise idée. C'est un signe de défi ça chez les loups, surtout chez les garous et Scott s'est précipité vers moi. Il m'a fait tomber du canapé et s'est mis au-dessus de moi. J'étais couché sur le sol… puis il s'est relevé d'un bond.

\- Comment as-tu osé, Derek, apposé ton odeur d'oméga sur mon émissaire ?

Quoi ? Mais… Scott est vraiment LENT. Bon sang, il est bête. Je me suis relevé, j'ai attrapé le bras de Scott qui voulait retourner vers Derek, sûrement pour se battre avec lui.

\- Scott… Derek n'a pas…

J'ai pas eu le temps de finir, Scott s'est retourné et m'a mordu l'épaule… genre, comme ça. J'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas être un loup-garou. Je sais pourquoi. Je suis TDA-H. Il a cru que ce serait facile pour moi, Scott ? Bref, Derek et moi -j'adore trop cette phrase- on a du avouer la vérité. Dire que non, Derek ne voulait pas voler l'émissaire de Scott et que nos relations étaient d'un autre genre qu'une simple histoire de meute.

* * *

Voilà, tout est la faute de Derek. En plus… je pensais que j'allais être un loup-garou avec des poils sur le torse, sur le visage et tout. Comme Derek ou même Scott… mais naaan, ce serait été trop bête que j'ai l'air d'un loup viril et puissant… tu parles… je ressemble à un louveteau. Des jolis yeux bleus, pétillants, pas un poil quelque part… enfin pas plus qu'en humain en tout cas et des petits crocs…ridicules… Je suis maudit, maudit, maudit. Tout ça c'est la faute de DEREK.

Comment je vais annoncer ça à mon père moi ? Hein ? Je pense que ce sera plus simple de lui dire que je sors avec Derek du coup. On va garder le : je suis un loup-garou, pour dans quelques années ou quelques mois, quand je saurai me maîtriser, si j'y arrive un jour. Les deux premières pleines lunes ont été un enfer. J'ai été enfermé dans une cave… j'ai pissé partout, je me suis roulé dans la poussière, j'ai hurlé à la lune parce que j'adorais le son de ma voix… Le pire… c'est que je ne suis pas un loup dangereux, non, juste un louveteau incontrôlable qui fait que des bêtises… oups ! Je suis Stiles quoi, loup ou pas loup, je reste Stiles Stilinski…. Et c'est presque déprimant au fond.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était juste un petit truc quoi. rien de bien folichon. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
